Blanche-Neige et les cinq foreurs (BTS Taekook)
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: "Miroir, miroir, dis-moi qui est le plus beau? -Mon roi, vous êtes le plus beau du royaume, mais le prince Taehyung est plus beau encore!" Taehyung était le prince d'un royaume paisible, envahi par le roi voisin. Forcé de fuir, il trouva refuge auprès de cinq foreurs, qui habitaient une petite maison au milieu de la forêt. Le prince pouvait-il échapper au roi fou ?


**Bienvenue sur cette adaptation... bizarre... de Blanche-Neige ! Je me base sur le conte des frères Grimm et non le Disney, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette version... à la sauce BTS xD**

**Je m'excuse d'avance si certaines choses peuvent vous heurter (les contes de Grimm ne sont pas spécialement soft haha) et si vous n'appréciez pas mon choix de méchant, je n'ai rien contre lui bien au contraire ! 3**

**Pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu mon autre fic, "Terre et Mer", sachez que la suite arrive bientôt, je vous le promets !**

**Bonne lecture !**

** ***

Au royaume de Vante, où la population était peu nombreuse et la vie rude dû à un relief montagneux conséquent, un bon roi et sa reine se désolaient de ne pas avoir d'enfant.

Un jour calme d'hiver, la reine cousait, au bord d'une fenêtre ouverte au cadre d'ébène, observant parfois les toits enneigés de la capitale ; la pièce était silencieuse, car elle avait demandé à ses suivantes de la laisser seule et de se reposer pour ce jour.

La reine atteignait un âge avancé, à près de trente ans elle aurait déjà dû plusieurs héritiers à son époux – hélas, la nature était contre eux et malgré leurs tentatives, l'enfant béni ne venait jamais au monde.

La peur étreignait la souveraine, elle était consciente des regards et des murmures des serviteurs du château qui propageaient des rumeurs certainement répandues jusqu'aux villages lointains du royaume.

Son esprit se tourmentait lui-même à l'idée de surprendre son époux avec une femme plus jeune qui, grâce à son ventre fertile, s'assoirait officiellement sur le trône à la droite du roi après avoir enfanté un fils.

Malgré les mots tendres et les promesses rassurantes du souverain, la reine perdait peu à peu l'espoir de voir un petit prince grandir en elle.

Toute à ses lamentations secrètes, la reine se piqua le doigt avec une aiguille. Elle ne réalisa la douleur que quelques secondes plus tard, et en baissant son regard elle s'aperçut que quelques gouttes de sang coloraient la neige sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« Ah ! se plaignit-elle en soupirant, si j'avais un enfant, à la peau blanche comme la neige, aux lèvres rouges comme le sang et aux cheveux noirs comme le bois d'ébène ! »

Cette supplique ressemblait à une prière, et la reine espérait que le dieu qu'elle vénérait quotidiennement l'entende et prenne pitié d'elle.

Quelques mois plus tard, son vœu fut exaucé et elle accueillit un enfant en son sein ; le soulagement de la reine n'égalait que la joie et la fierté de son époux, et l'hiver suivant, le peuple célébrait en liesse la naissance d'un héritier : quel bonheur ! Quelle félicité !

L'avenir du royaume était assuré, et du village le plus reculé jusqu'au sommet des montagnes, tous ne parlaient que du petit prince qui, s'il suivait l'exemple de ses parents, ne promettait que stabilité, bienveillance et prospérité.

Le jeune héritier avait été prénommé Taehyung, qui signifiait « Vœu réalisé », et sa peau blanche comme la neige qui contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et ses lèvres rouges comme le sang.

Dès son plus jeune âge, la souveraine, qui le cajolait, appelait affectueusement son fils « petit ours de l'hiver », et cette saison devint très importante pour l'enfant et ses parents.

Le petit prince connut la plus heureuse des enfances ; tous l'aimaient et le protégeaient. Il était doté de la grâce et de la beauté, chacun lui était dévoué et était attendri devant son sourire – curieusement – rectangulaire, ses yeux clairs semblant constamment scruter l'horizon, son innocence déroutante, les mots qu'il inventait et dont seul lui en connaissait le sens, ainsi que sa vision particulière des choses qui l'entouraient.

Très vite, Taehyung commença à donner à ses parents, ses instructeurs et aux serviteurs, des interprétations personnelles des œuvres d'art, des éléments de la nature, et un sens aigu de la mode apparut très tôt chez lui.

Le petit prince était adorable, grand d'esprit et de cœur, et même s'il ne possédait pas un physique guerrier qui pourrait impressionner sur un champ de bataille, d'aucuns savaient qu'il deviendrait un souverain sage et juste, qui saurait prendre soin du peuple.

Le bonheur doré du prince Taehyung prit cependant fin à la fin de son adolescence, alors que ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt à succéder à son père.

Le royaume de Vante, prospère et avec peu de tensions internes, attisait les jalousies, et certains royaumes n'attendaient que de développer suffisamment leurs forces militaires pour s'emparer des richesses de Vante.

Parmi ces voisins ennemis se trouvait le royaume d'Exo, dirigé par le roi belliqueux Baekhyun. Autrefois juste et bienveillant, le roi d'Exo n'avait jamais guéri de son deuil ; son époux Chanyeol représentait tout pour lui, et son décès avait plongé Baekhyun dans une torpeur morbide qui avait conduit à une folie et une méchanceté nouvelles chez lui, et son entourage se trouvait de plus en plus désemparé.

La tristesse étreignit le cœur des soldats lorsqu'ils obéirent, résignés, à leur roi qui les envoyait envahir le royaume de Vante ; à leur plus grand malheur et celui de leurs familles, les valeureux soldats d'Exo de retrouvèrent contraints de partir combattre un royaume contre lequel ils n'avaient rien, car la seule raison de cette guerre était la convoitise du roi Baekhyun.

L'hiver était cher aux souverains de Vante, mais les habitants d'Exo habitaient plus au nord, et ils étaient naturellement plus résistants aux climats extrêmes et aux terrains hostiles.

Ainsi, Baekhyun possédait l'avantage naturel, mais aussi l'expérience militaire, car il était un chef reconnu pour sa bravoure, héros de nombreuses batailles qui avaient permis d'assurer les frontières de son propre royaume.

Le roi de Vante, lui, n'avait fait la guerre que peu de fois, et malgré sa volonté de défendre sa famille et son peuple, la férocité de l'ennemi eut raison de lui.

Aux frontières de son royaume, loin de son château qui abritait son épouse bien-aimée et son fils chéri, le roi était tombé sous le coup d'épée de son ennemi ; la lame du roi d'Exo avait transpercé son corps, et Baekhyun l'avait regardé s'affaisser et s'étourdir sous la perte de sang ; ses yeux écarquillés l'avaient fixé, une lueur démente noircissant son regard, et un rictus tremblant faisant frémir ses lèvres.

Pourtant, le roi Baekhyun n'avait rien de personnel contre le roi de Vante. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, et aucun conflit d'intérêts ou diplomatique n'avait jamais eu lieu entre les deux. Mais la folie s'était emparée de l'esprit du roi d'Exo, et toute rationalité et notion de bien et de mal l'avaient quitté.

Gagner la guerre et s'emparer du trône de Vante, ou la perdre et y laisser sa vie, l'une comme l'autre possibilité avait peu d'importance pour lui ; envahir le royaume de Vante n'était pas justifié, mais peu lui importait : il avait besoin d'une distraction.

Ce fut pour poursuivre cette distraction que Baekhyun s'installa dans le palais royal, comme s'il y avait toujours habité, s'assit sur le trône comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple chaise, et décréta que la reine nouvellement veuve l'épouserait en secondes noces, alors même que le roi vainqueur n'avait jamais eu aucun goût pour les femmes : dans son délire, il força la reine à se marier avec lui, et bien qu'un corps féminin ne lui plaisait guère, l'idée que la reine pouvait encore donner naissance à son propre héritier, lui qui n'en avait pas, le séduisait assez.

Le prince Taehyung souffrait quotidiennement de cette situation. Ses journées et ses nuits étaient consacrés aux questionnements : il essayait de comprendre comment sa vie pouvait avoir tourné du bonheur pur au désastre.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'infâme roi avait envahi son royaume. Il ne réalisait pas encore que son père était définitivement parti. Il ne supportait pas les pleurs de sa mère, qui se désolait de n'avoir aucun pouvoir pour résister à Baekhyun et pour continuer à protéger son fils.

La reine faisait tout pour que son petit ours de l'hiver, son vœu exaucé, soit en sécurité, mais elle savait que si elle baissait la garde, et qu'une fois tombée enceinte du souverain imposteur qui la forçait à s'unir à lui, Taehyung n'aurait plus aucun intérêt et serait, au contraire, une menace pour la succession.

Le souverain d'Exo était instable, il pouvait tout aussi bien épargner Taehyung que le tuer, et la reine préférait subir tous les abus du roi que de laisser celui-ci s'en prendre à son fils.

Le roi Baekhyun avait un secret : depuis son enfance, il n'avait cessé son apprentissage de la magie. De nature curieuse, il s'était intéressé à toutes les formes de sortilèges, et excellait dans la pratique de la fabrication de potions. Baekhyun était donc autant capable du plus beau des miracles, que du pire des châtiments.

Après la mort de Chanyeol, il avait commencé à développer une paranoïa qui l'envenima peu à peu. Il n'écoutait plus personne, pas même ses conseillers les plus proches, et en tant que fils unique, orphelin, veuf et sans descendance, la solitude et l'enfermement avaient été sa fatalité.

Au cours de sa vie, beaucoup avaient loué sa beauté ; s'il n'en avait pas usé pour séduire la reine de Vante, car il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et ne le désirait pas, il avait remarqué le prince Taehyung.

Il avait remarqué sa beauté particulière, de celles qui marquent la mémoire et le cœur, et Baekhyun développa rapidement un sentiment nouveau : la jalousie.

Le prince chéri du royaume de Vante représentait un rival, une menace pour son ego, et son orgueil transformait sa jalousie envers le prince en une haine dévorante.

Chaque jour, le roi Baekhyun consultait son miroir magique, pour obtenir la confirmation qu'il était le plus bel homme du royaume d'Exo et de celui de Vante – son nouveau royaume – ; et chaque jour, le miroir, qui ne mentait jamais, lui répétait qu'il était le plus beau de tous les hommes du pays.

Cependant, le prince Taehyung grandissait et, bien qu'ayant encore ses traits enfantins, l'adolescent s'approchait lentement de l'âge adulte, et sa beauté devenait plus éclatante de jour en jour.

Le miroir ne pouvait s'y tromper, et ne pouvait mentir, ainsi informa-t-il le roi Baekhyun que le prince de Vante lui faisait concurrence, et qu'il était le plus beau des hommes du royaume.

A cette annonce, le roi décida de faire preuve de bonté, et pardonna la défaillance de son miroir ; mais lorsque, après une seconde consultation, l'objet magique lui confirma que Taehyung était devenu plus beau que le roi, Baekhyun entra dans une violente fureur : un ennemi ! Un ennemi au sein même du palais !

Taehyung ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec lui ; s'il le surpassait par sa beauté, alors il aurait raison de lui dans le futur : pour sûr, le prince, une fois adulte, voudrait se venger et s'emparer du trône, en assassinant l'usurpateur.

Baekhyun ne pouvait accepter cela, et pour protéger sa vie et apaiser sa conscience, il ordonna alors à un chasseur de tuer le prince de Vante, et lui rapporter comme preuve son foie et ses poumons.

Le chasseur était réticent à l'idée de prendre une vie humaine, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à son souverain, et dans un royaume où l'économie s'était considérablement ralentie suite à l'invasion de Vante par les soldats d'Exo, la bourse remplie de pièces d'or était la bienvenue pour nourrir sa famille.

Pendant trois jours, le chasseur surveilla les déplacements du prince. Le troisième jour, il observa Taehyung au bord d'une forêt, relativement éloignée du palais ; sa voix grave et rauque accompagnait le chant aigu des oiseaux, et la mélodie était à la fois emplie de beauté et de tristesse.

C'était la fin du printemps, et le prince semblait appréciait la compagnie réconfortante des animaux, qui l'aidaient à oublier ses malheurs au palais.

Tout à son chant, l'adolescent ne perçut pas la présence derrière lui, et ce ne fut que lorsque l'ombre devint grande sur le sol, la forme d'une lame clairement visible, qu'il se retourna pour faire face au danger. Les animaux avaient fui précipitamment, ayant peut-être reconnu l'humain qui avait tué tant de leurs semblables.

En voyant l'expression féroce de l'homme, et la dague fermement tenue dans sa main, Taehyung hurla, dans un réflexe de survie, sans se rendre compte que son appel de détresse ne serait sans doute pas entendu.

Le chasseur posa sa seconde main sur la bouche du prince avec force, ne prenant aucun risque d'être remarqué ; plongeant ses yeux dans ceux terrifiés du jeune homme, il leva son arme haut au-dessus de sa propre tête, et alors qu'il voyait le bras commencer à s'abattre sur lui, et malgré la vivacité du geste, Taehyung ferma les yeux en poussant un cri au-milieu de ses sanglots.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et les deux hommes n'osèrent pas bouger ; dans une torpeur confuse, l'un se croyait mort, l'autre ne pouvait se résoudre à tuer un enfant.

Ouvrant les yeux avec crainte, Taehyung réalisait lentement qu'il était toujours vivant, et son regard se posa immédiatement sur le chasseur qui était à genoux, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, presque replié contre la terre.

« Mon prince, dit-il soudain en se redressant, pardonnez-moi ; il... il m'a ordonné de vous tuer ! Mais je ne puis le faire !

\- Il ? Mais... qui est « il » ? balbutia Taehyung, encore sous le choc.

\- Le roi ! L'imposteur ! Il meurt de jalousie envers vous, mon prince ! Il veut que vous disparaissiez, et m'a demandé de lui rapporter votre foie et vos poumons !

\- Non... c'est impossible... je...

\- Partez ! Fuyez ! Le plus loin possible, allez vous réfugier chez des gens bienveillants qui vous protégeront ! Vous êtes aimé par le peuple, mon prince, vous serez en sécurité ! Allez ! »

Sous la panique des nouvelles que le chasseur lui rapportait, Taehyung se releva prestement, ses jambes commençant à courir sans qu'il eût le temps de réfléchir et répondre un mot à l'homme. Le roi Baekhyun le voulait mort, et son instinct de survie lui commandait d'obéir au chasseur.

« Hélas ! Mon prince, quelles chances avez-vous de survivre dans cette forêt ? Des bêtes sauvages vous dévoreront sûrement ! » se lamenta le chasseur.

L'homme chercha ensuite quel animal chasser, dont les organes pourraient se substituer à ceux du prince ; par chance, il rencontra un marcassin qui ne fut pas assez rapide pour s'enfuir, et il emporta son foie et ses poumons dans une boîte que le roi lui avait confiée spécialement.

De retour au palais, Baekhyun fut satisfait : sa démence était telle qu'il demanda à son cuisinier de faire cuire les organes, et quelques minutes plus tard, le roi fou les dévorait, sous le regard dégoûté du chasseur qui, tout en retenant un haut-le-cœur, soupirait de soulagement : par tous les dieux, il n'aurait pas supporté la vue du roi engloutissant avec voracité les entrailles du petit prince, le sang coulant sur ses mains et des morceaux de chair se coinçant entre ses dents.

Qu'avaient donc fait les habitants de Vante pour mériter un tel monstre ?

Pendant que Baekhyun mangeait ce qu'il pensait être le corps de Taehyung, le prince errait dans la forêt, et n'arrêta sa course que lorsqu'il découvrit une maison, typique de la campagne de son royaume, petite mais assez grande pour loger une famille nombreuse.

Intrigué, et n'ayant aucune envie de continuer sa course sans but, Taehyung toqua à la porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il s'hasarda à essayer la poignée, et trouva à sa grande surprise la maison ouverte.

« Peu prudent » songea-t-il, mais il était fatigué et, mettant de côté sa gêne de pénétrer dans le logis d'autrui, il entra dans la grande pièce qui constituait à la fois l'entrée, la cuisine et la salle à manger, et s'allongea sur un banc dont le bois commençait à se lamenter de sa vieillesse. D'abord figé, laissant son regard parcourir toute la pièce, Taehyung s'assoupit quelques minutes plus tard, sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce furent des murmures qui le réveillèrent, des chuchotements proches de lui, provenant de personnes qui semblaient tout faire pour être discrètes mais qui ne l'étaient absolument pas, au point de venir troubler son sommeil pourtant profond : il était si épuisé !

« M-m-mais... mais qui est-ce ?

\- Pourquoi est-il entré dans notre maison ? C'est impoli ! C'est interdit !

\- Il a l'air bien jeune...

\- Regardez comme il dort paisiblement ! Il est si mignon !

\- Méfiez-vous ! C'est peut-être un sorcier qui nous veut du mal !

\- Allons chéri, un méchant sorcier n'aurait pas ce beau visage !

\- C'est sûrement pour nous tromper et nous amadouer !

\- Qu'est-ce que... Yeontan, non ! »

Avant que quiconque puisse esquisser un geste pour le retenir, un petit chien nommé Yeontan bondit sur le banc pour venir lécher le nez du bel endormi.

Taehyung ouvrit les yeux, curieux de découvrir ce qui lui chatouillait le visage, et son esprit endormi crut un instant qu'il se trouvait encore en pleine forêt, et qu'un faon ou une biche venait le réveiller.

Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un adorable petit chien, qui le regardait avec les yeux pétillants et la langue pendante ! Il était court sur pattes, couvert de poils châtains, et attendait patiemment, assis, que le nouvel humain qu'il rencontrait ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Euh... bonjour toi ? »

L'adolescent se redressa, défroissant rapidement ses habits royaux, et s'assit confortablement sur le banc.

Il manqua d'en tomber en voyant cinq paires d'yeux le fixer avec méfiance et curiosité.

« Je... Oh, êtes-vous les propriétaires de cette maison ? Veuillez m'excuser pour cette intrusion, j'étais en désarroi et, tout à ma joie d'avoir découvert un foyer dans cette sombre forêt, je n'ai pu résister à l'envie d'entrer pour quérir aide et hospitalité. Malheureusement, mon corps fatigué a été plus fort et je n'ai pu résister au sommeil... S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi et ne me chassez pas » s'expliqua-t-il rapidement, avec la plus grande des politesses.

« Il parle bien, le gamin » s'exclama l'un des inconnus, rompant le silence qui s'était installé après les excuses de l'adolescent.

« Trésor ! » gronda gentiment un autre, les sourcils froncés au-dessus d'un regard qui était néanmoins doux.

Taehyung observa ses interlocuteurs, et fut convaincu qu'ils étaient les habitants de cette maison. Il s'agissait de cinq garçons, devant être à peine plus âgés que lui, et étaient habillés simplement : leurs pantalons, fabriqués avec un tissu épais, étaient tachés et quelques trous étaient recousus de manière négligée ; leurs chaussures n'étaient pas faites du cuir de la meilleure qualité, et leurs hauts avaient petite mine.

Ces vêtements de petite facture indiquaient qu'ils faisaient partie du peuple, et l'état de leurs mains et de leurs visages complétaient les informations de leurs tenues : ces garçons étaient sûrement des ouvriers ou des artisans, des personnes qui utilisaient tout leur corps pour fabriquer quelque chose.

Le plus grand d'entre eux se racla discrètement la gorge, avant de lui poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres :

« Qui es-tu, ami qui parle si bien ? »

Car ils n'étaient pas stupides, un jeune homme aussi bien vêtu et qui maniait le verbe ne faisait pas partie du bas peuple. Il était en effet fort étonnant qu'un membre des hautes classes se mêle à moins élevé que lui, et les cinq garçons étaient curieux de savoir qui avait violé leur propriété privée – bien qu'en réalité, cette infraction leur importait peu : ils voulaient juste s'assurer que leurs vies n'étaient pas en danger.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais dû commencer par me présenter. Je m'appelle Kim Taehyung. »

A ce nom, un hoquet de stupeur s'échappa des lèvres des cinq garçons, estomaqués :

« Kim Taehyung ? Vous êtes le prince ?!

\- Oui, c'est cela » confirma-il, confiant.

\- Le prince ?

\- Le prince !

\- Le prince, chez nous ! »

Les garçons s'exclamaient en répétant son titre, comme si le prononcer à haute voix leur permettait de réaliser qu'un membre de la famille royale se trouvait devant eux, chez eux.

« Monseigneur, que votre altesse royale nous pardonne notre familiarité ; nous ne nous attendions pas à recevoir le prince dans notre humble demeure » s'excusa le plus grand des garçons, et il semblait évident qu'il était celui sur qui l'autorité incombait.

« Ne me parlez pas avec autant de politesse, j'aimais assez lorsque vous me parliez plus familièrement ; je suis votre égal, après tout » répliqua Taehyung, le sourire aux lèvres, rassuré de voir que ses interlocuteurs étaient bienveillants.

Le groupe voulut protester, mais les garçons se retinrent, et le plus grand de tous reprit la parole :

« Nous habitons en effet cette maison. Nous sommes des foreurs, nous exploitons la mine de diamants non loin d'ici, et leur vente permet d'acheter ce dont nous avons besoin pour vivre.

« Je m'appelle Namjoon, et voici mon compagnon, Seokjin, que nous appelons communément Jin. Lui, c'est Yoongi, puis Jimin, et enfin Hoseok, que nous appelons Hobi.

« Pour nous tenir compagnie, nous avons deux animaux, un chien nommé Yeontan, qui vous a réveillé, et un petit lapin baptisé Cookie. Par souci de commodité, et parce que nous utilisons ces surnoms aussi, vous pouvez nous désigner par « Génie » me concernant – même si je tends à contester ce terme – ; « Trésor » pour Jin, notre aîné ; « Dormeur » ou « Sucre » pour Yoongi – admirez la blancheur de sa peau ! – ; « Timide » pour Jimin, un être adorablement mignon ; et « Espoir » pour Hobi, notre rayon de soleil. »

Namjoon, le Génie, était le plus grand des cinq, il était charismatique, et la douceur de son sourire, encadré de petits fossettes, n'avait d'égale que la sagesse et l'intelligence qui brillaient dans ses yeux.

Jin, le Trésor, était le plus âgé du groupe, son regard semblait rieur, et ses épaules larges suggéraient une force physique qui n'était pas évidente au premier abord en voyant son corps fin.

Yoongi, le Dormeur, était le plus petit du groupe, et sa peau était aussi pâle que le sucre ; son expression semblait être constamment ennuyée, et ses yeux scrutaient Taehyung d'un regard presque froid, méfiant. Une sorte de dangerosité se dégageait de tout son être, pourtant le prince ne se sentit pas oppressé.

Jimin, le Timide, avait des lèvres pulpeuses et des joues rebondies qui lui donnaient un air enfantin ; ses petites mains étaient à moitié cachées dans ses manches, et il baissait la tête comme pour éviter de regarder Taehyung.

Toute sa posture exprimait sa difficulté à agir naturellement en présence d'autres personnes ; pourtant, lorsque l'on croisait son regard, on pouvait constater que ses yeux étaient pétillants de malice.

Enfin, Hoseok ou Hobi, l'Espoir, rayonnait de joie : ses lèvres s'étiraient en un grand sourire en forme de coeur, et il semblait que son corps était doté d'une énergie inépuisable. En l'observant plus longuement, le prince ne regretta qu'une chose : il aurait aimé que le sourire du jeune homme fasse briller ses yeux.

Taehyung avait attentivement suivi les présentations du plus grand des garçons, et un sourire naquit au fur et à mesure du monologue de Namjoon : ces jeunes gens semblaient sympathiques, et surtout très proches les uns des autres.

« Vous semblez bien vous connaître, et attachés les uns aux autres. Votre âge se rapproche sûrement du mien, mais vous habitez tous ensemble ici : êtes-vous frères ? N'avez-vous donc point de parents ? » s'enquit-il, curieux de mieux les connaître.

Ses propos atteignirent le coeur des cinq garçons, et leurs regards s'assombrirent d'une tristesse douloureuse. Les yeux baissés, le plus âgé répondit à Taehyung :

« En effet, de ce que nous savons, vous êtes le plus jeune de nous six. Nous ne sommes pas frères, seulement amis ; nous venons d'un royaume voisin, un royaume bien moins paisible que celui de Vante - enfin, jusqu'à ce que le roi d'Exo ne l'envahisse.

« Namjoon est mon compagnon, et Yoongi, Jimin et Hoseok sont ensemble - à trois, oui. Malheureusement, l'homosexualité est un crime dans notre royaume natal, et non seulement nos familles nous ont reniés et chassés, mais le roi lui-même nous a condamnés à mort.

« Fort heureusement, grâce à notre volonté de ne pas mourir ainsi, nous avons réussi à nous enfuir, et avons trouvé refuge dans cette forêt du royaume de Vante. Peu d'habitants connaissent notre existence, à vrai dire nous ne côtoyons que les clients qui échangent nos diamants contre des denrées alimentaires et quelques outils, mais cela nous convient : nous habitons tous les cinq ici, et je crois pouvoir dire au nom de tous que nous sommes heureux. Dans ce royaume, au moins, personne ne nous rejette. »

Spontanément, sans réfléchir à ses paroles, Taehyung argua avec véhémence :

« Vos familles sont horribles, n'ont-elles pas honte de rejeter leur progéniture pour une telle raison ? On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime ; garçon ou fille, peu importe le genre lorsque l'amour est là ! Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez installés ici, dans notre royaume, nous faisons fi des préférences amoureuses ! Enfin... c'était le cas du vivant de mon père... »

Un silence accueillit sa dernière phrase, bien que les paroles du prince furent comme un baume sur le coeur des jeunes hommes: la mort du roi avait été le plus grand bouleversement du royaume, et la morosité des habitants en était la première des conséquences.

« Est-ce pour cela que vous vous trouvez ici, dans notre demeure, prince Taehyung ? Avez-vous fui l'imposteur qui a pris le trône, ou vous êtes-vous simplement égaré dans la forêt ? »

« J'ai fui le roi, en effet, et maintenant que j'y pense, ma pauvre mère est restée au palais et doit bien s'inquiéter ! Pourvu qu'aucun malheur ne lui arrive...

« J'étais dans la forêt, ce matin, à chercher réconfort auprès d'animaux qui sont mes amis ; quand un chasseur a tenté de me tuer ! Les dieux étaient avec moi, son bras n'a pu me porter le coup.

« Il m'a demandé de fuir, car le roi lui avait ordonné de m'assassiner ; je ne sais quelle folie s'est encore emparé de lui, je ne lui ai rien fait pour qu'il puisse ainsi vouloir ma mort ! Mais je n'ai écouté que mon instinct, et j'ai courru : voir votre maison a été un soulagement, et je suis entré pour pouvoir me reposer. »

Les cinq foreurs échangèrent un regard horrifié : ainsi, le roi d'Exo avait élevé le niveau de ses crimes, et après avoir pris la vie du roi, et la vertu et la liberté de la reine, il souhaitait éliminer le prince pour asseoir son pouvoir !

« Restez avec nous, prince, nous promettons de vous garder en sécurité. Mais soyez vigilants ! Nous ne pouvons arrêter notre activité de forage, alors vous serez seul dans cette maison. Lorsque le roi apprendra que vous êtes encore en vie, il tentera de vous retrouver ; s'il arrive jusqu'ici, méfiez-vous ! Ne sortez pas, ne parlez à personne, ou vous périrez ! »

« Oui, je vous promets d'être prudent, merci à vous de m'accueillir, merci à vous d'avoir une si grande bonté d'âme ! »

Toute la soirée, Taehyung et les cinq foreurs mangèrent, dansèrent et rirent autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils faisaient connaissance, et si la personnalité du prince les déroutait parfois, les garçons étaient attendris par son comportement adorable, et admiratifs de ses talents.

Très vite, ils développèrent une affection certaine les uns pour les autres, et ce fut comme si Taehyung avait partagé leur vie depuis toujours.

« Ta mère a eu grande inspiration en te nommant ainsi - car ils étaient passés au tutoiement - ; mais concernant la blancheur de ta peau semblable à la neige, elle aurait très bien pu t'appeler Sucre, comme Yoongi ! »

Ils rirent tous, car c'était véridique : Taehyung était pâle, mais Yoongi l'était plus encore.

« Yoongi est le sucre, et toi la neige... Si l'on te surnommait Blanche-Neige ? proposa le plus joyeux du groupe.

\- Blanche-Neige ? C'est un nom de princesse, ça !

\- Cela ne te convient pas, Trésor ? demanda Namjoon le Génie, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule princesse ici, c'est moi, et je suis la plus belle ! » répondit Jin, se levant prestemment et, amenant sa main à sa bouche, offrit à toute l'assemblée un baiser aérien, qui semblait trop théâtral pour ne pas avoir été répété à l'avance.

Taehyung rit, et approuva le surnom :

« Je suis habitué aux allusions à l'hiver me concernant, j'accepte votre surnom de Blanche-Neige ! Je suis votre prince, mais je peux aussi être votre princesse ! »

Dans la liesse enthousiaste qui suivit ces paroles, l'espoir du groupe proposa au prince de lui apprendre quelques pas de danse, et l'adolescent accepta la demande de son aîné avec bonne humeur.

Mais pendant que Taehyung riait avec les foreurs, il n'avait aucunement conscience que, dans ses appartements au palais, sa mère se lamentait de la cruauté du roi qui avait dévoré son fils.

Enfermée en compagnie de sa servante la plus fidèle, les deux femmes ne voyaient plus aucun avenir à leur royaume : le roi et le prince morts, la lignée royale était perdue, et la reine ne voulait pas être celle qui donnerait un héritier à l'imposteur.

Alors, dans un dernier élan de désespoir, la reine et son amie burent la décoction qu'elles avaient elles-mêmes fabriquée, et la Mort conduisit leurs âmes auprès de feu leur roi.

*

Le roi était contrarié. Durant ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur ses tâches gouvernementales, car son épouse s'était donnée la mort, tant le destin funeste de son fils l'avait bouleversée.

Grand bien lui fasse ! Elle reposait désormais auprès de son mari, et le prince ne pouvait plus faire de l'ombre au roi ; il ne lui restait qu'à épouser une jeune femme noble - et laquelle pouvait refuser de s'unir au souverain ? - qui enfanterait son héritier.

Baekhyun ne pouvait même pas prétendre être heureux de la situation : la mort de Taehyung et de sa mère ne l'attristait aucunement, mais ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction non plus.

Une part de lui, encore présente malgré sa folie grandissante, était effrayée de l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve face à des événements aussi tragiques.

Parfois, cette part de sa conscience rappelait à sa mémoire le regard du défunt roi, tué au combat sous la fureur des coups ennemis, et le sommeil le quittait : Baekhyun n'était pas le souverain légitime du royaume de Vante, et il le savait.

Mais les faits étaient qu'il gouvernait effectivement ses deux royaumes, et il devait se concentrer sur son travail.

Encore fallait-il en avoir le temps de s'y concacrer ! Les funérailles de la reine avaient duré trois jours, durant lesquels il avait montré ses plus grands talents pour simuler une peine et une tristesse qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Pendant trois jours, le peuple s'était lamenté, le personnel du palais pleurait, et ces jérémiades avaient fortement agacé ses oreilles.

Parce que cette souffrance était la même que celles de ses sujets à la mort de Chanyeol.

*****

Baekhyun n'avait pas consulté son miroir magique depuis la mort de Taehyung. Le prince était mort, aucun homme du royaume d'Exo ou du royaume de Vante ne pouvait être plus beau que lui ! Il était le plus beau, c'était une certitude.

C'était ce que Chanyeol lui répétait chaque jour.

« Petit miroir, petit miroir, quel est le plus beau de tout le pays ? »

Et le miroir magique répondit :

« Mon roi, vous êtes le plus beau ici, mais le petit ours de l'hiver, désormais nommé Blanche-Neige, dans la forêt au-delà des montagnes, chez les cinq jeunes foreurs, est mille fois plus beau que vous. »

Lorsque le roi entendit cela, son sang se glaça : sa colère fut violente à l'idée que Taehyung était en vie.

Il pâlit, puis rougit ; il savait que le miroir ne mentait pas, et il sut que le chasseur l'avait trompé. Taehyung était vivant !

« A présent, dit Baekhyun d'une voix remplie de rage, je dois trouver un moyen de le perdre ! »

Usant de sa magie, le roi-sorcier se grima et s'habilla en vieille marchande, de façon à se rendre méconnaissable.

Ainsi déguisé, il partit en direction de la maison des foreurs : en pleine journée, ceux-ci travaillaient à la mine. Taehyung se trouvait donc seul, et naïf comme était l'enfant, il se laisserait approcher sans méfiance.

« Venez, venez, achetez mes belles marchandises ! Venez, venez ! »

Taehyung, alerté par la voix humaine, crut qu'il s'agissait d'un des clients des foreurs, et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Bonjour, madame la marchande ; que vendez-vous ? »

\- Bonjour mon enfant, regarde, j'ai toutes sortes de choses avec moi. Oh ! Que tu es beau ! s'exclama la marchande en s'approchant pour voir Taehyung de plus près.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bijou pour sublimer ta beauté ? Tiens, regarde, ce collier de perles ne te plaît-il pas ? Il t'irait à ravir, veux-tu l'essayer ? »

Attiré par l'éclat du bijou, l'adolescent songea qu'il pouvait laisser entrer la vieille marchande, et ouvrit la porte de la maison, sans aucun soupçon.

« J'accepte de vous acheter ce beau collier, madame ; un petit diamant pourrait-il vous convenir en guise de paiement ? proposa Taehyung.

\- Allons, allons, mon enfant, nul besoin de sortir tes diamants : ta beauté m'a frappée au coeur, et c'est mon devoir d'honorer une oeuvre d'art telle que toi. Prends ce collier de perles, je te l'offre !

\- Oh, je... s'apprêta-t-il à refuser.

\- Tourne-toi, que je te le passe autour du cou ! » s'exclama la marchande, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Taehyung se plaça devant elle, et se fit passer le collier autour du cou ; mais la vieille marchande le serra si fort, que le prince en perdit la respiration et tomba comme mort.

« Maintenant, tu as fini d'être le plus beau ! » rit le roi, et il s'en alla au plus vite.

Le soir, les cinq foreurs revinrent chez eux, ayant hâte de retrouver Taehyung. Mais à peine eurent-ils poussé la porte, déjà ouverte, de leur maison, qu'ils retrouvèrent leur Blanche-Neige inconscient sur le carrelage, inanimé et plus pâle que la neige ou le sucre !

« Il a été étranglé ! Enlevons-lui le collier ! » s'exclama le plus grand du groupe.

Ainsi délivré, Taehyung put recommencer à respirer, et il revint progressivement à lui. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, encore faible, il vit les foreurs penchés sur lui, inquiets et affolés.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » interrogea le plus pâle, se doutant déjà de la nature de la mésaventure.

Ils écoutèrent le récit de Taehyung, et conclurent :

« La vieille marchande n'était autre que le roi : j'avais entendu une rumeur selon laquelle il était doué de magie, j'en ai à présent la preuve. Il s'était sans doute déguisé pour endormir ta méfiance : il voulait t'étrangler avec ce collier ! Désormais, prends garde de n'ouvrir à personne en notre absence. »

Le prince acquiesça et leur promit d'être plus méfiant à l'avenir, après s'être excusé de sa naïveté.

Le lendemain, le roi consulta à nouveau son miroir et lui demanda :

« Petit miroir, petit miroir, quel est le plus beau de tout le pays ? »

Et le miroir magique répondit :

« Mon roi, vous êtes le plus beau ici, mais le petit ours de l'hiver, désormais nommé Blanche-Neige, dans la forêt au-delà des montagnes, chez les cinq jeunes foreurs, est mille fois plus beau que vous. »

Baekhyun fut comme pétrifié : n'avait-il donc pas étranglé le prince de ses propres mains, avec ce collier de pacotille ?

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers son laboratoire et, avec son art démoniaque, fabrica un peigne empoisonné. Revêtant cette fois l'apparence d'une bohémienne dans la fleur de l'âge, à la jupe de dentelle entourant ses jambes et au voile sombre coiffant sa tête, il se dirigea à nouveau vers la petite maison des foreurs, et frappa à la porte.

« Le destin vient à vous ! Ouvrez, ouvrez, que je vous lise votre bonne aventure ! Que je vous offre de beaux objets porteurs de bonne espérance ! »

Taehyung regarda par la fenêtre, et répondit à la bohémienne :

« Excusez-moi madame, mais je ne dois faire entrer personne ; passez votre chemin. »

La voyante ne se laissa pas rejeter ainsi, et insista, s'approchant de la fenêtre :

« Ne voulez-vous donc pas vous assurer la bonne fortune ? Regardez, j'ai avec moi un joli peigne qui attirera la chance à vous. Tenez, essayez-le ! »

Séduit par la blancheur du peigne en ivoire, le jeune homme se laissa tenter à nouveau, et passa un coup de peigne dans sa chevelure : le poison agit aussitôt, et il s'écroula sur le sol, derrière la fenêtre, comme frappé de mort.

« Eh bien, ricana le roi, cette fois, tu es bien mort ! »

Le soir venu, les foreurs revinrent dans leur foyer, et ils virent leur Blanche-Neige étendu sur le sol ; s'y étant attendu à moitié, ils conclurent immédiatement à une nouvelle tentative du roi de tuer Taehyung. Remarquant le peigne, ils l'ôtèrent des cheveux du prince, et celui-ci reprit connaissance et couleurs.

Encore une fois, son récit confirma que le roi, sous un autre déguisement, avait tenté d'assassiner son rival. Les foreurs lui recommandèrent plus vivement de ne jamais laisser quiconque l'approcher.

Le lendemain, dans son palais, le roi consulta à nouveau le miroir suspendu au mur :

« Petit miroir, petit miroir, quel est le plus beau de tout le pays ? »

Et le miroir magique répondit :

« Mon roi, vous êtes le plus beau ici, mais le petit ours de l'hiver, désormais nommé Blanche-Neige, dans la forêt au-delà des montagnes, chez les cinq jeunes foreurs, est mille fois plus beau que vous. »

Ce fut à cet instant que la folie s'empara totalement de l'esprit du roi ; dans sa démence, il jura que Taehyung devait mourir. Baekhyun réussirait son entreprise, quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Puis il s'enferma dans son laboratoire secret, et y prépara une pomme empoisonnée, dont il avait trouvé la recette dans l'un de ses vieux grimoires de magie.

La pomme était belle, d'un rouge vif sur le côté, d'un blanc appétissant de l'autre ; cet habile stratagème lui permettrait de tromper la vigilance du prince, et de parvenir à ses fins.

Se déguisant une troisième fois, en paysan, il s'approcha de la maison des foreurs, et proposa la pomme à Taehyung :

« M'p'tit, comment vas-t'y ? J'sommes paysan, et j'avons décidé de couper ma route pour saluer m's amis, les foreurs. J'pensions pas qu'ys hébergeaient un pitit bonoume!

\- Je ne dois laisser entrer personne, dit Taehyung, les foreurs me l'ont défendu.

\- Ben dame ! répliqua le paysan, cé-ty qu'ys ont ben raison de te conseiller ça ! Avec tout c'qu'on voit dépis qu'l'roi est mort... M'enfin ! J'avons quelques pommes avec mi que j'voulions donner à mes amis ici, j'peux t'les confier ? Promis, t'vas pas t'prendre une avoinée par les foreurs !

\- Non, répondit Taehyung, je ne dois rien prendre.

\- Alors quoi, t'as-ty peur que j't'empoisonnons ? s'exclaffa le paysan. Pardi, c'qu'on peut-y entendre ces jours-ci ! Tiens, regarde ma pomme, l'est-y pas belle ? On va la goûter à deux : j't'en coupons la moitié, j't'en mangeons l'autre. Bien ? »

La pomme était préparée avec tant d'art, elle était si ravissante de couleurs, que Taehyung se laissa tenter : il accepta la moitié rouge de la belle pomme, et lorsque le paysan se mit à en manger la moitié blanche, le prince ne put résister davantage : il porta la pomme à sa bouche et croqua dedans.

A peine le fruit entra-t-il en contact avec sa langue, qu'il tomba mort sur le sol.

Le roi le considéra avec des yeux terribles, et il rit aux éclats :

« Blanc comme la neige ! Rouge comme le sang ! Noir comme l'ébène ! Cette fois, tu mourras et rejoindras tes parents ! Tes amis ne pourront pas te réveiller, et je serai définitivement le plus beau du royaume ! »

Le soir venu, Baekhyun posa la même question à son miroir, selon sa formule habituelle :

« Petit miroir, petit miroir, quel est le plus beau de tout le pays ? »

Il répondit enfin :

« Mon roi, le plus beau, c'est vous ! »

Alors, le coeur envieux du roi se gonfla de bonheur, et son esprit malade interpréta cette victoire comme un signe du destin : il allait pouvoir régner paisiblement, et être aimé et craint de tous.

Les foreurs, en arrivant dans leur maison le soir, trouvèrent Taehyung étendu encore une fois par terre, inerte et plus pâle encore.

Ils le relevèrent, et cherchèrent la trace de la nouvelle tentative d'assassinat du roi, mais ils ne trouvèrent rien. Ils lavèrent son visage avec de l'eau, produisirent du vent pour qu'il puisse respirer.

Mais rien ! Quel malheur, le prince était mort ! Le roi avait réussi !

Les foreurs couchèrent le corps de Taehyung sur un grand couffin de fortune, et pleurèrent tous les sept, veillant sur lui pendant trois jours et abandonnant leur travail.

Au troisième jour, ils voulurent l'enterrer, mais le teint de Taehyung était encore si frais, si pâle, qu'il avait l'air encore vivant, et les foreurs ne purent se résoudre à enterrer un enfant d'une si grande beauté sous la terre.

Ils façonnèrent un cercueil de verre, pour que chacun soit ébloui à sa vue ; ils avaient gravé sur le cercueil le nom du prince, pour qu'il soit reconnu, et ils le déposèrent sur une colline, pour que toutes les créatures puissent venir l'admirer.

Chaque jour, les foreurs surveillèrent le cercueil, continuant de se lamenter : « Si seulement nous n'étions pas allés travailler ! Si seulement nous avions craint davantage la cruauté du roi ! Si seulement au moins l'un d'entre nous était resté chaque jour auprès de Blanche-Neige pour l'accompagner, et empêcher le sorcier de l'approcher ! »

Au septième jour, les foreurs furent dérangés dans leur deuil par le bruit des sabots d'un cheval s'approchant.

Un homme le chevauchait, et avant de descendre de sa monture, son regard fixa le prince prisonnier de son cercueil de verre.

Le nouveau venu était grand, et son corps entier suggérait la puissance ; ses cheveux d'un noir de jais semblaient soyeux, et ses traits juvéniles cachaient en réalité une grande sagesse.

Ses yeux noirs scrutaient la scène devant lui avec intérêt, et la douleur sur les cinq visages des ouvriers lui étreignit le cœur, et il la ressentit comme s'il avait lui-même perdu l'un de ses proches.

S'approchant des foreurs, il inclina poliment sa tête pour demander de sa voix grave :

« Mes braves, qui donc pleurez-vous ? »

Un silence lui répondit, avant que l'espoir du groupe, dont le sourire n'était plus et dont les étoiles avaient quitté les yeux, ne renseigna l'étranger d'une voix tremblante, rauque de ne pas avoir été utilisée pendant plusieurs jours :

« Hélas ! Nos coeurs pleurent notre ami Taehyung, le prince de ce royaume, que l'imposteur qui nous a envahi a tué de ses propres mains ! »

L'inconnu ouvrit la bouche, et un soupir triste s'échappa de ses lèvres :

« Le nouveau roi a cette réputation sanglante, en effet. Quelle tragique histoire ! Puis-je me recueillir auprès de votre prince, mes amis ? »

Malgré la compassion sincère du cavalier, le plus pâle des foreurs se méfia :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Un envoyé du roi pour vérifier le malheur du prince Taehyung ?

\- Nullement, assura l'étranger. Je m'appelle Jungkook, et je suis prince du royaume de Corée, à l'ouest d'ici, à seulement dix jours à cheval. Mon père le roi m'a chargé d'une mission diplomatique, et je dois pour l'accomplir rencontrer le roi Baekhyun. »

Le plus petit des foreurs, dont la tristesse avait englouti la timidité, répliqua :

« Une mission diplomatique ! Comme s'il était possible de négocier un quelconque accord pacifique avec ce sorcier malfaisant ! Méfiez-vous, ce monstre pourrait envahir votre propre royaume dans le futur ! »

Troublé, le prince Jungkook pâlit, et déglutit avant de redemander :

« Je vous prie de m'autoriser à me recueillir auprès du défunt prince, et d'emporter ensuite le cercueil là où sa dépouille pourra recevoir les honneurs de son rang. »

Après s'être agenouillé auprès de Taehyung et l'avoir béni dans ses prières, le prince de Corée obtint des foreurs, par maintes supplications, qu'il portât avec eux le cercueil jusqu'à son royaume.

Mais en route, alors qu'ils quittaient la forêt, l'un des porteurs trébucha sur une grosse racine, et le mouvement brusque délogea le morceau de pomme coincé dans la gorge de Taehyung, qui se réveilla.

En vérifiant l'état du corps, les foreurs s'aperçut que Blanche-Neige bougeait faiblement : hallucinaient-ils ?

Mais lorsque Taehyung papillona des yeux, ils appelèrent le prince Jungkook, qui portait le cercueil à l'avant, au niveau des pieds, et n'avait pas vu que le visage de Taehyung reprenait des couleurs.

Il déposèrent le cercueil au sol et l'ouvrirent, ne réalisant pas tout de suite que le prince de Vante s'était réveillé, et que les effets du mal causé par le roi-sorcier s'étaient dissipés.

« Quel bonheur de vous voir vivant, prince Taehyung, notre ami ! »

Et les foreurs se mirent à danser autour du cercueil, criant le joie et pleurant de chaudes larmes, le coeur bondissant d'allégresse.

Taehyung pleurait aussi, heureux de retrouver ses compagnons, et s'excusant d'avoir été, à trois reprises, aussi naïf devant les stratagèmes de son beau-père.

« Et vous, monsieur, qui êtes-vous ? » s'enquit-il en dévisageant le septième homme.

« Votre altesse royale, je suis Jungkook, prince du royaume voisin de Corée, et le destin a décidé de réunir nos deux routes de vie ; je me réjouis de vous voir vivant, moi qui ai partagé la peine de vos amis foreurs, et suis soulagé que la magie du roi Baekhyun n'ait pas fonctionné sur votre exceptionnelle et sublime personne. »

Charmé, Taehyung sourit à Jungkook, et les deux princes plongèrent leur regard dans celui de l'autre ; leurs coeurs avaient été solitaires pendant trop d'années, et désormais ils pouvaient entrevoir un futur commun, plus heureux, loin des manigances du roi cruel.

« Venez avec moi, dans mon royaume, mon beau prince. Venez aussi, amis foreurs, accompagnez-nous ; rejoignez-moi tous, et vous serez traités telle la famille royale, vous n'aurez plus à fatiguer votre corps à travailler dans votre mine.

« Mon prince, vous serez considéré comme mon invité d'honneur, et je vous présenterai comme mon compagnon ; mes amis, vous qui avez eu la bonté de recueillir Taehyung en votre demeure et qui lui avez sauvé la vie à deux reprises, vous serez invités dans mon palais pour vivre comme il vous l'entend.

« Suivez-moi, accordez-moi votre confiance, et nous pourrons vivre heureux tous les sept, en harmonie, auprès des personnes qui nous sont les plus chères et pour qui nos coeurs s'affolent. »

*****

Invité au mariage du prince Taehyung et du prince Jungkook, célébré au sein du palais du royaume de Corée, le roi Baekhyun découvrit l'identité de l'époux du prince héritier, et reconnut avec terreur le prince Taehyung de Vante, celui qu'il avait lui-même tué pour effacer toute concurrence !

Le roi et la reine de Corée, qui aimaient leur fils de toute leur âme, prirent connaissance des malheurs de Taehyung et jurèrent de le protéger comme leur propre fils ; ils bénirent l'union de Jungkook et Taehyung, et permirent à Namjoon et Jin, et à Yoongi, Jimin et Hoseok, de lier officiellement leurs vies à leur tour, reconnaissant leurs mariages, et les logeant au palais.

Le roi Baekhyun fut arrêté, et reconnu coupable de ses crimes par une Haute cour de justice extraordinaire du royaume de Vante : il fut alors condamné à danser avec des souliers de fer chauffés au rouge, jusqu'à ce qu'il mourût ; le royaume de Vante pouvait désormais retrouver la paix, et accueillir un nouveau roi.

Taehyung fut couronné, annexa le royaume d'Exo qui était soulagé de ne plus être tyrannisé par le roi-sorcier, et il partagea le pouvoir avec son époux Jungkook.

Quelques années plus tard, les deux heureux princes unirent leurs royaumes comme ils avaient uni leurs coeurs et leurs corps, et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur temps.

*

**Voilà pour cette petite revisite de Blanche-Neige ! Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire des BTS des nains xD Et puis, pour moi, les Nains habitent forcément la Terre du Milieu, alors il aurait été incongru de voir un petit Gandalf débarquer avec son chapeau pointu xD**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS (n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire pourquoi... et pareil si vous n'avez pas aimé ! ;-) ) et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**


End file.
